Organization XIII Intro
by Writrgrl
Summary: Just what happened right after Roxas joined Organization XIII? Read and find out. T for language use. R&R please. HIATUS.
1. First Night

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. THE LUCKY BASTARDS AT SQUARE ENIX DO._**

------------------------------------

A muffled sob woke Axel from his sleep. _Damn, and he'd just been having a good dream too._ He propped himself up on his elbows to look at the blonde Nobody on the other side of the king-sized bed. From the way his torso moved under the covers, he was crying. Axel sighed heavily. The younger Nobody was the Organization's newest and -not to mention- youngest member to date.  
_Augh, why couldn't the Superior have assigned the boy a different caretaker to show him the ropes?_ Demyx, for example, would have been kind and courteous to him, but he was a coward, and much too cutesy. Vexen wouldn't be a good candidate either, absorbed as he was in his research. Xigbar and Xaldin were too psychotic, always shooting or stabbing things. Larxene was psychotic as well and the boy would not want a psychotic mother figure around. Zexion was too moody and Saix was just plain dangerous. Marluxia was Demyx done over with the added cutesy factor of being a flower-loving freak. Luxord would have the blonde stripped in minutes in a game of poker-which made everyone decline him a game (especially Larxene).  
So it fell to Axel, the Organization's slacker, to care for and teach the boy everything he needed to know.  
"Hey, quit your cryin'!" Axel snapped irritably. He'd forgotten the dream he'd been wanting to return to and was very ticked off about it.  
Roxas stopped abruptly and raised his head from the soaked pillow to stare at Axel.  
_Oh, God. Those eyes. Just like Demyx's only blue._  
_Just what we need, another cutesy Organization member._  
"Listen up, Shorty. I have rules. One, don't ever wake me up in the middle of the night, not even if my room is on fire. Two, no crying. Ever. Especially around Xigbar. Three, I don't like you and you shouldn't expect me to. I tolerate you. There's a difference. Got it memorized?" the younger Nobody nodded, but there was a definite quiver to his lower lip.  
"Now, here are things you need to know about certain members, and you better remember 'em. Xemnas and Saix are together, and Saix is very touchy about that. Zexion will have dirt on you by the end of the day tomorrow. He has dirt on everyone so don't think he's picking on you."  
"What does he have on you?"Roxas queried.  
Axel very nearly blushed.  
"That is classified information." he cleared his throat then continued,"Xaldin likes stabbing things with his spears, so don't tick him off. Pillows, rear-ends, plushies, it's all the same to him. Xigbar is a dead-eye shooter, never misses a shot. Ever. Plus, he can walk on the ceiling and scare the hell out of you. Stay away from Larxene. Demyx is safe but he's Xigbar's, so don't offend him."  
Roxas wondered fleetingly how he had joined an organization full of gays, but kept this to himself. He listened to Axel continue his lecture and kept a bored expression on his face.  
"Marluxia's okay unless you screw with his flowers, and you should never, ever, go shopping with him, especially at a Bath and Body works." Axel shuddered. "And never play strip poker with Luxord. The man is too good at card games."  
"What about Lexaeus?" the teen ventured to ask.  
"Lex? He's an okay dude, he'll protect you from Xigbar- those two don't get along very well. Xigbar has annoyed Lex too many times. Which reminds me: some of the Organization have nicknames. Demyx started them and they've stuck. Xemnas' is Xemmy; Xigbar's is Xiggy, but that's for Demyx's use alone; Lexaeus' is Lex, you might have noticed; Zexion doesn't mind being called Zezzy, but Zex unfortunately sounds like sex, so he'll kill you if you call him Zex- Zexy is okay, but it depends on his mood; Demyx is called Demmy by Xigbar and Marluxia because Marluxia has nothing better to do; Larxene can only be called Larxy by Demyx, anyone else will be castrated- slowly and painfully." Axel paused to catch his breath then added, "Demyx will probably have a name for you at breakfast."  
"Great," the blonde remarked,"what else should I expect?" When the older man shrugged, Roxas rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Axel followed his example and soon both were fast asleep.


	2. Blueberry Pancakes

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. THE LUCKY BASTARDS AT SQUARE ENIX DO._**

----------------------------------------

Roxas woke early with a face right next to his, watching him intently.  
"Aaaaaahhhhh!" he yelled.  
"Geez, Roxy." A perky blonde with a mullet grinned cheerfully at him as he tried to recover.  
"D-Demyx?" the younger Nobody stuttered.  
"Yup!" the Nocturne chirped.  
"Don't do that! I don't like waking up with someone's face in mine." Roxas clutched his chest, but felt nothing. If he was a Somebody, his heart would have been going a mile a minute. But he was a Nobody, and, as such, he had no heart at all.  
"Roxas! What did I tell you about waking me up?" Axel's annoyed voice sounded muffled. The reason soon became clear: he had pulled the comforter over his head.  
"You only said not to wake you up in the middle of the night," the teen whined.  
"Hi, Axel!" Demyx said, grinning like a maniac and yanking the blanket off of Axel's sprawled out body.  
"Demyx!" the redhead growled, sitting up and extending an arm, "Gimme the blanket."  
"Nope. I made breakfast, and Xiggy wants everyone downstairs to try it."  
"Demyx, I need sleep," was Axel's response. He snatched the still-warm covers from the younger Nobody's hands and coccooned himself in them.  
Demyx's lip began to quiver, and Roxas figured he better intervene before Axel got shot.  
"I'd love to try your breakfast,"Roxas said quickly. "And then I'll bring some up for Axel to eat."  
"Okies," the musician perked up and left so Roxas could get into his uniform.  
"You owe me,"the blonde told the blanket coccoon.  
"Yeah, yeah," came the reply. The teen rolled his eyes and pulled on the long coat that was the Organization's uniform. He left the boots off and padded down the hall in his socks, following his nose to breakfast.  
"Yo, Roxy!" a lean man with an eyepatch called out as soon as he reached the table.  
That must be Xigbar, Roxas thought, annoyed that his new nickname was already being used.  
"Try my blueberry pancakes!" Demyx thrust a plate at him and Roxas politely took two: one for him, one for Axel; he then proceeded to smother them in maple syrup. Noticing he was being watched by Xigbar, he took a bite and restrained himself from gagging. They were dry and powdery and burnt through and through.  
"Delicious," he managed to say, plastering a huge grin on his face. Xigbar eyed him suspiciously, then nodded approval while Demyx squealed his pleasure. Taking one last bite for good measure, the blonde headed back to Axel's room.  
Axel had left the room, and Roxas, upon seeing this, began to search, swearing he would shove the pancakes down his throat when he found him. Unfortunately, Zexion heard him, and went to Xigbar to help him find the pyro.  
Axel had snuck off to get more sleep, but he had only gotten about five minutes before he was discovered by Zexion, who was looking mighty pleased with himself.  
"Guess who wants to see you," he sang, astonishing the pyro.  
"Uh....my bed?" Axel said hopefully.  
"C'mon, wiseguy, you know perfectly well who would want to see you if you missed Demyx's breakfast."  
Axel found himself pulled through a portal into Xigbar's room. He looked around and noted it was still as trashed as ever. Garbage littered the floor, half-eaten Chinese food overflowed onto a table with badly scratched varnish, the bedcovers normally covering the hide-a-bed were on the floor surrounding it, and dirty articles of clothing too disgusting to be named covered the back of the couch, the t.v., and every chair that was identifiable in the room.  
Xigbar appeared suddenly from a portal near the door, wielding one of his guns and looking very unhappy.


End file.
